


Les larmes du froid

by Shadora



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Wind, Bunny Is Sorry, Cute Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone hates Jack, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Jack Is Not Alone, Whump Jack, Wind Is Always Here, but it gets better, feels everywhere, guardians as family, injuries
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadora/pseuds/Shadora
Summary: Six mois ont passé depuis que Jack est un gardien. Tout semble aller pour le mieux... Mais si le sourire de Jack n'était qu'une façade ? Si tout cela cachait une souffrance inconnue des gardiens ? Il ne suffirait alors que d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres et dévoiler la vérité... Et si cette étincelle s'appelait Pitch ? Après six mois, le combat reprends...Pitch Black est déterminé à prendre sa revanche sur Jack, et ne s'arrêtera à rien pour s'assurer que l'esprit de l'Hiver paye.





	1. Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m’appartiennent. 
> 
> Salut à tous !  
> J'ai décidé de commencer à poster ma fic' sur AO3 (elle est déjà sur FF.net). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je posterai assez vite les 20 premiers chapitres vu qu'ils sont déjà écrits !  
> Bonne lecture, et pensez à commenter :)

Les larmes du Froid

 

Chapitre 1 : Pitch Black

 

Burgess

 

C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre, froide et silencieuse.

Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois que Jack était un gardien, et pour la première fois depuis lors, il se sentait seul. Allongé sur la branche d'un grand chêne, dos au tronc, l'esprit de l'amusement portait à ce moment très mal son nom. Ses amis, les autres gardiens, étaient tous occupés : Bunny commençait déjà à peindre ses œufs en prévision de Pâques pour ne pas être en retard, et Jack, pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, se refusait à aller le déranger. Noël approchait à grands pas, et North était débordé : en effet, à quelques semaines seulement de la fête, des elfes avaient ouvert les enclos des rennes, qui, mal attachés, avaient ensuite mis la grande salle sans-dessus-dessous. Quant à Sandy et à Tooth, ils travaillaient sans relâche et Jack n'osait pas aller les déranger, de peur de les gêner. Jamie, quant à lui, était parti en vacances avec ses amis et sa famille, laissant Jack seul …

 

 

_\- Jack ! Je vais aller fêter Noël dans un chalet avec toute ma famille et mes amis... Tout le monde est impatient, mais moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller..._

_\- Mais... pourquoi, Jamie ? Tu vas bien t'amuser !_

_\- Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas venir...  C'est le premier Noël que je vais passer depuis que je te connais, et on ne va même pas pouvoir se voir..._

_\- Ça ne fait rien, Jamie ! On se revoit dans deux semaines, et puis je ne suis pas tout seul, tu sais ! Il y a North, Sandy, Tooth, et le Kangourou !_

_Jamie rit en entendant le surnom de Bunny, mais il avait bien vu que Jack lui mentait. Avec tout le travail que les quatre gardiens avaient, Jack n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir les voir beaucoup..._

_\- Jamie ? Fit soudain une voix féminine._

_\- Oh, je dois aller préparer mes affaires, on part demain matin très tôt... Bon, et bien, à dans deux semaines, Jack ! Passe un joyeux Noël !_

_\- Toi aussi, Jamie !_

 

Jack soupira. Cette solitude lui rappelait douloureusement les trois derniers siècles … Soudain, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires, et se reprocha son égoïsme. Il décida qu'un bon somme ne lui ferait pas de mal, et lui permettrait peut-être aussi d'oublier un peu ce sentiment de solitude qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.  Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il manquait de sommeil, à cause de... Jack ferma brièvement les yeux en frissonnant d'effroi, n'osant terminer sa pensée. Il espérait pouvoir, cette fois, se reposer un tant soit peu. Il accrocha son bâton sur une des branches au-dessus de lui, et ferma les yeux.

 

Pôle Nord, Palais des glaces

 

\- Allez, allez, plus vite que ça ! Dépêchez-vous, bande de crétins touffus ! Hurla North à ses yétis tout en jetant un œil à sa grosse montre-gousset.

Un de ces derniers poussa un grognement plaintif, comme pour se justifier.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Le rabroua le gardien. A cause de vos idioties, nous avons pris du retard ! Nous ne serons jamais prêts pour le 25 décembre si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu le -

North se tut soudain, au grand soulagement des yétis qui filèrent sans demander leur reste. Leur maître fixait à présent la Lune, dont les doux rayons avaient pénétré dans la pièce. L'Homme de la Lune s'adressait au gardien !

North vit une grande ombre se dresser soudain dans cette douce lueur, et celui-ci tressaillit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Pitch. L'ombre tenait dans sa main un minuscule personnage qui tenait un long bâton incurvé à son bout. Soudain, l'ombre referma d’un coup sec sa main, réduisant en poussière la petite personne, et North entendit avec horreur l'Ombre pousser un grand éclat de rire démoniaque. Puis la vision, tout comme la lumière de la Lune, disparut.

Dans le silence de la grande salle, North murmura un mot, un seul :

\- J-Jack …

 Quelques secondes plus tard, une aurore boréale dansait dans le ciel, au-dessus du palais des glaces, appelant d'une voix muette les célèbres Gardiens.

 

Bunny, accompagné de Sandy, de Tooth et de Quenotte, arrivait peu après devant la porte, et sans attendre, il s'y engouffra pour courir se réchauffer les pattes près de la cheminée.

\- North, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison de nous convoquer, et qu'il ne s'agit pas de tes elfes qui ont encore fait une connerie, ou encore ta bedaine, parce que là je te jure que -

\- Jack, où est Jack ? le coupa North, très inquiet, en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il doit être avec Jamie !

-Mais non, Jamie est parti en vacances, lui rappela Tooth. Soudain, elle se figea. Attendez... Il n'est pas avec toi, North ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis environ une semaine …

Sandy leur fit comprendre qu'il était dans le même cas. Tous se tournèrent vers Bunny, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

\- Je l'ai vu voler vers Burgess, il y a quatre jours, mais il ne m'a pas remarqué, et j'avais beaucoup à faire...

Les quatre légendes se regardèrent, l'air coupable.

\- Alors... Ça signifie que le gamin est tout seul depuis une semaine ? Murmura Bunny. Merde !

\- Mais dis donc, North, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous étions là ! Remarqua Tooth. Et pourquoi Jack n'est pas ici ? S'inquiéta-t-elle de plus belle.

Tooth paraissait tout le temps inquiète pour Jack. Elle savait qu'il était plus fragile qui ne le laissait paraître, et qu'il avait beaucoup souffert pendant ses trois cents ans de solitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre pour sa grande sœur, et était très protectrice dès qu'il était question du jeune esprit.

Lorsque North leur expliqua ce pourquoi ils étaient là, Tooth sentit son cœur se serrer. Sandy se raidit, et Bunny lâcha un juron.

\- Il faut le retrouver tout de suite ! Fit North à ses compagnons, qui acquiescèrent. Il lança sa boule de Neige, et tonna :

\- Jack Frost, gardien de l'amusement et esprit de l'hiver !

Les quatre compères sautèrent à travers le portail sans perdre une seconde.

 

Burgess : 4h00 du matin

 

Ils apparurent dans un grand éclair de lumière, juste devant le lac de Burgess. Le lac de Jack …

A peine debout, les quatre amis commencèrent à fouiller les environs, très inquiets pour leur compagnon.

Tooth s'envola en scrutant le sol, et finit par découvrir le jeune gardien de l'Hiver, qui dormait paisiblement sur une branche.

\- Il est ici ! clama Tooth aux autres gardiens qui commençaient à retourner chaque pierre du paysage.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par le cri perçant de son amie, et tomba de l'arbre pour finir le nez dans la neige, légèrement amorti dans sa chute par Wind. Alors que les gardiens couraient vers lui, il se releva tant bien que mal et s'épousseta en protestant :

-Aïeuuh Tooth, qu'est ce qui te prends de crier comme ça ? Pour une fois que je dormais sans... problèmes...

Le jeune immortel, évasif, fit tomber son bâton, qui était toujours accroché dans l'arbre, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans celui-ci. Son précieux artefact lui tomba dans les mains tandis qu'il continuait à ronchonner.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore à cause des elfes de North que tu-

Les derniers mots de sa phrase moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce dernier courir vers lui en hurlant :

\- Jack !!! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ??

North l'attrapa – le _tacla_ serait sans doute un terme plus juste - et le serra si fort que Jack cru entendre plusieurs de ses os craquer. Le jeune esprit gémit de douleur, et en l'entendant, North desserra son étreinte avec un air coupable.

Son ami se remit difficilement debout, et un instant plus tard, Bunny, Tooth, North et Sandy l'entouraient, effarés.

\- Si je vais bien ? Grimaça Jack. Eh bien, ça irait sans doute mieux si vous évitiez de me hurler dans les oreilles tout en me broyant les os, mais sinon, tout va bien …

Sa plaisanterie ne fit sourire personne, ses amis étant trop inquiets pour songer à rire.

\- Jack, tu... tu n'as rien ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas revu Pitch ?

\- Pas revu cet idiot depuis qu'il s'est fait à moitié bouffer par ses propres cauchemars, bailla l’intéressé, encore ensommeillé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

Bunny soupira :

\- Oh que oui, Jack, et pas qu'un petit !

Ses amis entreprirent de tout lui expliquer. A la fin de leur récit, Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sourit d'un air fatigué :

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Nous l'avons déjà battu, il suffit de recommencer, non ?

Soudain, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien retentit :

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher ami, cette fois, je m'assurerais de gagner !

Les cinq légendes sursautèrent, avant de se mettre en position de combat, prêtes à en découdre.

Le croque - mitaine sortit de l'ombre et fit quelques pas dans leur direction, pour s'arrêter à une distance respectable. Il lança un regard cruel à Jack, qui frémit.

\- Comment es-tu revenu ? l'apostropha North en pointant sur lui un de ses sabres.

Pour toute réponse, Pitch sourit sadiquement, puis, avant de disparaître, il murmura, de façon à ce que tous puissent entendre :

_« C'est bientôt la fin, pour l'un d'entre vous ! »_

 

Les cinq amis, restés seuls, se regardèrent avec angoisse. Jack paraissait assommé. Puis North se décida à parler.

\- Bon... Que fait-on ?

\- Toi, North, tu retournes au Pôle. Noël est pour bientôt, lui ordonna Tooth.

\- Quoi ?? Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Lança Bunny. Tooth a raison, la dernière fois qu'on a raté une fête, on a failli tous disparaître. Hors de question que ça recommence ! Moi, Tooth, Sandy et le Glaçon, on va trouver une solution !

\- Eh, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le glaçon ?

Les légendes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Jack, très étonnés. En effet, la voix qui avait retentit leur paraissait si faible qu'ils auraient pu penser que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé, s'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux blagues douteuses de Jack. Celui-ci vacilla légèrement puis se reprit, retrouvant rapidement l’équilibre grâce à son bâton, mais son instant de faiblesse n'avait échappé à personne.

\- Jack, hésita Tooth. Tu... tu as l'air... épuisé.

Ce dernier, gêné, se passa la main dans les cheveux en grimaçant.

\- Eh bien... ouais, c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué. Lorsque vous m'avez réveillé, je prenais un de mes rares moments de repos. J'ai des... difficultés à dormir en ce moment. Mais cela ne fait rien. Trouvons un plan pour se débarrasser de Pitch une bonne fois pour toutes, et je pourrais me reposer après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles des « difficultés » ? lança North, suspicieux.

Jack resta très vague, préférant éluder la question d'un haussement d'épaules, mais cela ne fit que conforter son ami dans l'idée que celui-ci cachait quelque chose. Le russe se résolut à questionner le jeune esprit plus tard, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- … Bon, très bien, mais si on ne trouve pas de solution dans la journée, tu iras dormir chez North, compris ? Lui dit Bunny, plus inquiet qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Son ami lui adressa un petit sourire, malgré sa fatigue.

North retourna à sa fabrique en souhaitant bon courage aux autres gardiens, qui, eux, partirent dans la direction opposée, pour essayer de trouver des indices ou des explications au retour de Pitch, et un moyen de combattre une nouvelle fois leur ennemi.


	2. Souffrance, souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !  
> Enjoy :D

Chapitre 2 : Souffrance, souffrance

 

Londres

 

\- Bon, fit Bunny en soupirant, assis sur un toit. Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche un plan, sans succès. Il est déjà Midi !

Ses amis ne dirent rien, et se contentèrent d'admirer la célèbre Big Ben qui sonnait les douze coups de midi, comme pour prouver les dires du Lapin de Pâques. Jack colla ses mains sur ses tempes en grimaçant : ce bruit lui donnait la migraine, et il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. De plus, les sonneries de cloches lui rappelaient des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

Bunny le remarqua immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils, remarquant des cernes naissants sous les yeux du jeune immortel.

\- Bon, ça suffit, Jack ! Retourne te reposer au Pôle !

\- Non non, c'est... c'est bon, je vais bien... C'est juste à cause du bruit du … Big Ben, c'est ça ? Murmura l'Esprit de l'Hiver d'une voix faible.

Sandy approuva d'un signe de tête, inquiet pour son jeune ami.

Jack soupira. En vérité, il n'allait pas bien du tout. La fatigue ne reculait pas, au contraire, mais le jeune gardien voulait aider ses compagnons. D'un autre côté, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, et rêvait de s'allonger, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Enfin... ce serait le cas si cela pouvait lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos, mais il savait qu'il se réveillerait sans aucun doute encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà...

\- Jack, essaya de le raisonner Tooth, va donc te reposer, ça ne va pas -

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une grande ombre apparaître, de laquelle sortit un homme en noir : Pitch !

Aussitôt, les Légendes se mirent en position de combat, sur le qui-vive. Leur ennemi, qui s'était approché, se tourna vers Jack, qui maintenait sa garde tant bien que mal, et eut un sourire cruel :

\- HAHAHA, eh bien Jack ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué !

\- Ferme-la, sale cafard ! S'exclama Bunny, prenant la défense du concerné, qui n'avait pas l'énergie pour trouver une réplique cinglante.

\- Oh, toi, la peluche, va donc te faire cuire un œuf ! Répondit le « cafard » en question en regardant le gardien de l'Espoir avec dédain.

\- C'est moi qui vais t'cuire, tu vas voir... Grogna le lapin entre ses dents.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient -ou plutôt s'insultaient mutuellement-, plusieurs créatures s'étaient approchées, et encerclaient à présent le petit groupe. Jack fut le premier à s'en apercevoir.

\- Mais... murmura ce dernier d'une voix chancelante, abasourdi par le nombre toujours plus important de cauchemars, comment as-tu pu recouvrer tes forces aussi rapidement ?

Pour toute réponse, le maître des cauchemars eut un sourire perfide :

\- En tout cas, d'après ce que je vois, je suis bien plus en forme que toi ! Et la différence n'ira qu'en grandissant ! Enfin bref... A l'attaque !!

Les chevaux de poussière se précipitèrent sur les Gardiens, et le combat débuta.

Jack avait, dès le début, glacé le plus possible des créatures, mais il en arrivait toujours plus. Bunny leur lançait des œufs explosifs, tandis que Tooth utilisait les boomerangs mortels de ce dernier. Quant à Sandy, il utilisait ingénieusement sa poussière de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables afin de ne pas se faire submerger. Malgré tout cela, les créatures se régénéraient à toute vitesse et mettaient en difficulté les quatre amis. Pitch, quant à lui, était étonnamment immobile. Soudain, il sourit sadiquement, et avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de réagir, il avait lancé une dangereuse dague de poussière sur Jack. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver la lame mortelle, et eut juste le temps de se protéger la tête de son bras. Le couteau lui ouvrit la paume de la main et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à redevenir poussière sur une cheminée.

-Jack ! Cria Tooth, inquiète, tout en repoussant deux autres cauchemars. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Rien de grave, assura le jeune esprit, reprenant le combat. Cependant, intérieurement, il avait été surpris par la douleur que lui avait causé cette blessure. En effet, pendant un court instant, il avait eu l'impression que sa main était en train de fondre de l’intérieur, comme si un poison brûlant se répandait dans ses veines. Sur le moment, il en aurait hurlé de douleur, s'il en avait eu l'énergie...

Le combat continuait, et les Gardiens avaient de plus en plus de mal à se battre : Jack était en nage, et les autres n'avaient pas non plus fière allure. Pitch avait dû chercher le moment le plus propice pour passer à l'attaque, et ainsi déstabiliser les Légendes, qui s'étaient crues, à tort, en sécurité.

Pitch eut un rictus satisfait. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Il alla se terrer dans l'ombre, et disparut pendant quelques secondes pour réapparaître, accompagné, cette fois, d'une mystérieuse jeune femme. Celle-ci, sans perdre un instant, fit glisser son regard vers le combat, cherchant une seule chose.

Des yeux d'un bleu perçant évoquant les durs glaciers du Nord.

Des yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à se tourner vers elle, comme alertés par un sixième sens.

Des yeux qui furent les seuls à noter la présence de cette étrange jeune femme, cachée dans l'ombre de Pitch.

Les yeux de Jack.

Son regard, comme envoûté, ne pouvait se détacher de celui, émeraude, de l'inconnue.

Il resta là, à regarder ces deux éclats d'un vert profond, pendant une certaine période, dont il ne pourrait dire si elle avait duré des années, ou bien un instant.

Puis, les yeux de la femme changèrent subitement de couleur, devenant pendant quelques secondes d'un rouge vif, comme si un voile de sang avait soudain recouvert ses yeux.

A cet instant, Jack ressentit une douleur insupportable à la poitrine, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti de pareille. C'était encore pire que la douleur que lui procurait la rupture de son bâton. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. La vague de douleur devint encore plus forte, menaçant de le submerger. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'émettre le moindre son, il ne pouvait même plus penser convenablement ; son cerveau gelait et ne répondait plus. Il ne pouvait que fixer ce regard carmin. Tout son être n'était que souffrance. Bientôt, le souffle lui manqua, et il tomba à genoux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni ses amis qui hurlaient son nom, ni le rire à glacer le sang de Pitch. Sa vue se brouilla, des points noirs apparaissant dans son champ de vision, et il se sentit doucement basculer dans l’inconscience...

Puis, les deux sphères écarlates disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, et avec elles, la douleur.

Le cerveau de Jack se remit à fonctionner normalement, sa respiration reprit, son cœur recommença à battre, bien trop vite, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, et il put distinguer les formes floues ses amis se précipiter vers lui.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas remarqué l'étrange inconnue que Pitch avait amenée, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Jack s'était soudain effondré en plein milieu du champ de bataille, à genoux.

Ce dernier avait de nouveau les idées claires. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'aperçut que les cauchemars, Pitch et son étrange alliée avaient disparu, et que Bunny, Sandy et Tooth le fixaient, penchés vers lui, et semblaient morts d'inquiétude.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, mais soudain, il se figea. S'il le leur disait, il ne ferait que les inquiéter davantage. Ses amis lui diraient sans doute d'aller se reposer...Mais, plus que tout, Jack ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Il voulait aider les autres Gardiens, et peut-être aussi leur montrer qu'il.... Pouvait être utile. Qu'il n'était pas une nuisance, juste un problème de plus...  Comme ils l'avaient un jour pensé...

Le jeune esprit de l'Hiver prit une inspiration, puis il leva la tête et fit un petit sourire à ses amis :

\- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste eu un léger vertige, rien de bien méchant... Je me sens déjà mieux !

Les trois Légendes n'avaient pas l'air convaincues, mais pour Jack, le sujet était clos. Il se releva en se campant le plus fermement qu'il put sur ses jambes tremblantes, et ramassa son bâton. Bunny, Tooth et Sandy se concertèrent du regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe : Jack leur mentait !

Tooth s'approcha de Jack, mais avant qu'elle n’eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Jack avait changé de sujet.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi ce sale cafard s'est enfui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, tout en essuyant d'un revers de sa manche la sueur qui perlait toujours sur son front.

Bunny observa son cadet quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il a eu la frousse, ajouta-t-il dans un frémissement de moustaches.

Tooth pouffa, un peu rassurée, et Sandy leva comiquement les yeux au ciel.

Jack, quant à lui, avait de nouveau le souffle court. Sa tête le lançait terriblement, et il avait la nausée. Sa fatigue, jusque-là tenue en respect par l'adrénaline du combat, était revenue à la charge, le heurtant violemment... Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il avala péniblement sa salive, puis tenta de parler.

\- Bon, on fait... on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que si on... si on... -

Soudain, Jack sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il s'effondra à terre, perdant brusquement connaissance.

\- JACK !!! Hurlèrent ses amis, en se précipitant vers lui.

Bunny fut le premier à ses côtés et retourna le jeune garçon sur le dos avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cela ne suffit apparemment pas, car Jack poussa un gémissement de douleur, si faible que Tooth sentit son cœur se froisser comme un vulgaire bout de papier.

\- Il est brûlant, murmura Bunny. Merde ! Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Brû-Brûlant ? Mais... Mais... c'est impossible ! C'est l'esprit de l'Hiver ! Il... il ne devrait pas...-

\- Je sais, je sais, Tooth ! De plus, sa respiration est étrangement saccadée, et il est complètement trempé de sueur... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ce n'est vraiment pas normal ! Il faut retourner au Pôle, et tout de suite !

Sandy hocha vivement la tête, et s'empara du bâton du jeune esprit, tandis que Bunny plaçait le corps inconscient dans ses bras, et que Tooth lançait la boule à neige que leur avait confié North, et annonçait leur destination d'une voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Le portail les happa quelques instants plus tard.


	3. Un étrange mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre posté !  
> Bonne lecture, et pensez à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que voue en pensez ! ^^

Chapitre 3 : Un étrange mal

 

Palais des Glaces

 

Ils se matérialisèrent dans la grande salle, où North donnait des instructions aux Yétis. En entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture du Portail, il se retourna, et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le corps de Jack.

North se précipita vers les autres Gardiens, se remémorant la vision.

Il posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, et grimaça.

\- Pitch ? S'enquit-il, mortifié.

Bunny hocha la tête d'un air sombre, et entreprit d'expliquer rapidement la situation à son ami.

\- … Et il s'est soudain effondré. La fièvre le ronge, North ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste la fatigue, à ce niveau-là !

Ce dernier acquiesça gravement.

\- Pour le moment, allongeons-le sur le lit d'une des pièces de repos.

Avec d'infinies précautions, le Lapin de Pâques déposa Jack sur les draps blancs du grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il remarqua que le jeune homme tremblait légèrement, et palpa doucement son front.

\- Il est dévoré par la fièvre !

\- Il lui faut de la glace ! S'exclama North. -Il vit Phil entrer dans la pièce- Phil ! Vite, pose son bâton sur la table, et va nous chercher le plus de glace possible.

\- Grafdfrl ?

-Mais non pas des sorbets, espèce d'abruti, DES GLACONS, DE LA NEIGE !!

Le yéti ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et disparut en quelques secondes.

North soupira. Passer sa colère sur ses yétis ne le ravissait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui... Il s'en voulait. Il s'était promit de protéger Jack après avoir été témoin de la vision que lui avait envoyé l'Homme de la Lune, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait rien pu faire...

Phil revint bientôt avec la glace demandée, entourée d'un tissu. North s'en empara, et appliqua le tout sur le front de Jack. Mais, loin de le calmer, ce contact fit gémir le jeune esprit, dont les tremblements s'accentuèrent.

Tooth s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa doucement la joue, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait la voix brisée.

Mais Jack ne l'entendait pas. Il était perdu dans un monde de ténèbres et de douleur, un monde de solitude...

Soudain, une voix retentit dans l'obscurité. Une voix cruelle et glaciale.

Pitch. Encore.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Le petit esprit de l'amusement n'a pas l'air en grande forme, dites-moi ! Je me demande bien pourquoi...

\- TOI ! Hurla Tooth en s'emparant d'un des sabres de North, tandis que les autres se plaçaient rapidement entre Pitch et leur protégé. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ??

\- Allons allons, mes amis, je veux juste prendre ma revanche, quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva Bunny. C'est nous tous qui t'avons battu, alors pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu qu'à lui ??

Pitch haussa le sourcil.

\- Ça me paraît évident ! C'est parce que Frost doit payer pour avoir refusé de s'allier à moi ! S'il l'avait fait, je régnerais à présent sur ce monde ! Par sa faute, le plan que j'avais mis des centaines d'années à concevoir est tombé en miettes ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Siffla-t-il.

Les Légendes sursautèrent. Cela n'échappa pas à leur ennemi, qui eut un sourire cruel :

\- Ooh ! Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Bien sûr, pas étonnant, pourquoi vous ferait-il confiance, après tout ? Après la chasse aux œufs gâchée de l'année dernière, -et que vous lui ayez tourné le dos, accessoirement - j'ai suivi ce petit imbécile afin de lui proposer de s'allier à moi, pour que l'on soit ENFIN reconnus. Mais ce stupide gosse a refusé, prétextant que les enfants auraient peur de nous deux, et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ou je ne sais plus quelle bêtise... Ce crétin a protégé les marmots du monde entier alors qu'eux n'avaient jamais cru en lui. Pathétique !

Le maître des cauchemars acheva sa tirade avec un sourire triomphant, bien conscient de son petit effet.

Les quatre Gardiens, eux, étaient stupéfaits. Jack ne leur en avait jamais parlé... Était-ce, comme le disait Pitch, parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance ?

Tooth sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Ses amis avaient eu les mêmes pensées, et paraissaient ébranlés. Pitch s'en aperçut et ricana méchamment :

\- Vous aussi êtes pathétiques... Et dire que vous pensez savoir ce qu'il ressent ! Le plus ironique, c'est que c'est moi ici, qui le comprends le mieux, et non vous !

Les Gardiens serrèrent les dents, conscients de la demi-vérité contenue dans les paroles de Pitch.

Bunny secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et sembla revenir à la réalité :

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, quoi que ce fut ! Viens te battre, au lieu de te terrer dans l'ombre, lâche !

Pitch leva un sourcil narquois.

\- Eh bien, Bunny, je ne te croyais pas autant attaché au morveux ! On dirait que tu as bien changé !

Bunny regarda le croque-mitaine sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci continue :

\- J'ai entendu une histoire assez divertissante, il y longtemps... A propos de … Pâques 68, je crois ?

Le lapin blêmit, et serra un de ses œufs explosifs si fort que celui-ci se brisa.

Mais Pitch n'en avait pas terminé ; il toisait à présent North.

\- Et toi, cher Père Noël... Tu apprends que Jack est en danger, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est aller emballer tes cadeaux ? Eh bien, je comprends que le gosse ne vous fasse pas confiance !

Le concerné serra les poings. Le pire, c'était que ce cafard n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

Pitch était satisfait : il avait réussi à semer le trouble dans le cœur des Gardiens. Il n'avait à présent plus rien à faire ici.

\- Bon, et bien ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt... très bientôt !

Et il disparut, laissant les gardiens plus désemparés que jamais.

Dans toute cette agitation, personne ne fit attention à la blessure sur la paume de Jack, ni aux quelques grains de poussière noire qui s'y infiltraient furtivement...

 


	4. Je suis là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour la chapitre n°4 !!  
> Enjoy :DD

Chapitre 4 : Je suis là

 

Le silence était revenu dans la chambre de Jack, uniquement troublé par la respiration saccadée de celui-ci, et par le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre. Les quatre gardiens n'avaient toujours pas repris leurs esprits, en particulier Bunny, qui fixait le sol avec une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la culpabilité. Soudain, le vent frappa avec encore plus de force contre la vitre, ce qui fit sursauter les trois autres. North commença à marmonner contre le mauvais temps et Tooth s'empressa de fermer les rideaux. Puis, celle-ci s'approcha doucement de Bunny et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Bunny... ? Tout... tout va bien ?

Le lapin lança un regard perdu à son interlocutrice puis haussa les épaules tout en rengainant ses boomerangs, l'oreille basse. Tooth n'insista pas, et dirigea son regard vers le convalescent, dont les tremblements s'étaient accentués, sans doute dus à sa récente proximité avec Pitch, qui paraissait lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à son étrange maladie.

La gardienne des souvenirs entendit soudain le jeune esprit gémir. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste en direction de Jack, la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec une telle force que les battants claquèrent contre les murs de la chambre et arrachèrent les rideaux, faisant sursauter -une fois de plus- les quatre amis.   
Croyant à une nouvelle attaque de Pitch, North brandit son sabre en hurlant, suivit de près par Sandy, lorsque ceux-ci réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un croque-mitaine à plusieurs mètres à la ronde...

En fait, il n'y avait rien.

Aucune forme ne se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, aucun visage...

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux ?

Car quelque chose venait en effet d'entrer. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Le seul être qui connaissait réellement Jack. Celui qui avait été son compagnon de toujours, dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons.

Le seul qui savait ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses 300 ans d'existence, et à quel point la solitude pouvait blesser.

Le seul qui l'avait approché, alors que tous le fuyaient.

Le seul qui l'avait accepté, alors que tous le rejetaient.

Le seul qui lui avait parlé, alors que tous se taisaient.

Le seul qui l'avait écouté, alors que tous l'ignoraient.

Le seul qui l'avait aimé, alors que tous le détestaient...

Son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Son seul ami.

_Wind._

Celui-ci s'était engouffré dans la pièce avec un sifflement furieux. Les Gardiens comprirent qu'il avait voyagé le plus rapidement possible de Londres jusqu'au Pôle Nord afin de retrouver Jack, et qu'il essayait de rentrer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Immédiatement, ils arborèrent une expression coupable. Tous les quatre connaissaient le fort attachement qui liait les deux esprits. Jack leur avait parlé de Wind comme l'être le plus important à ses yeux. Et ils avaient compris qu'il en était de même pour Wind, rien qu'avec l'habitude qu'avait ce dernier de s'enrouler affectueusement autour du jeune esprit.  
Car Jack était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, l'entendre. Le seul à lui parler.

Et Wind l'avait remercié en faisant de lui le seul à pouvoir le chevaucher. Le seul à pouvoir voler.

Chevaucher le vent... De nombreux esprits s'y étaient essayé. Aucun n'avait réussi. Mais c'était avant Jack. Car lui avait toujours traité Wind comme son égal, et non comme un moyen de transport. Et cela, entre autres choses, avait tout changé.

Wind s'approcha de l'enfant endormi, qui gémissait doucement, et une douce brise caressa les cheveux et la peau froide de l'esprit de l'Hiver. Immédiatement, celui-ci se calma. Ses gémissements se turent, sa respiration s'apaisa, et progressivement, son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

Dans un silence quasiment religieux, Bunny, Tooth, North et Sandy contemplaient la scène, ébahis. L'esprit millénaire avait réussi, en à peine quelques secondes, à faire ce qu'eux-mêmes tentaient depuis déjà quelques heures.

Jack paraissait apaisé. Tout doucement, son corps se détendit et son visage se relâcha.

Puis, alors que Wind continuait ses cajoleries et rassurait l'esprit inconscient, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Un sourire doux et calme. Les quatre gardiens étaient émerveillés ; ils n'avaient jamais vu Jack aussi détendu et apaisé. Aussi... Paisible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d’espièglerie sur son visage, et il leur apparaissait pour la première fois comme ce qu'il était vraiment : un enfant. Un enfant fragile et innocent, qu'il fallait protéger.

Apparemment satisfait de son effet, Wind parut s'éloigner quelque peu du jeune adolescent, et envoya une forte bourrasque sur les quatre légendes toujours immobiles et muettes, bourrasque qui sonnait comme une réprimande et une accusation...

North s'ébroua, comme sorti d'un rêve et baissa rapidement les yeux, piteux.

\- Je suis désolé, Wind... D'avoir échoué à le protéger. Je sais que tu nous faisais confiance... En tant qu'aînés, nous aurions dû faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

Wind paru accepter les excuses du Père Noël, car il ne fit souffler qu'une légère brise autour des Gardiens, signe qu'il les pardonnait, avant de retourner aux côtés de Jack dans un bruissement mélancolique.

Tooth soupira. La peine de Wind pour son ami était presque palpable. Elle-même souffrait déjà beaucoup de la situation de l'esprit de l'Hiver, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait réellement que depuis 6 mois. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que l'esprit millénaire ressentait à cet instant...  Lui qui avait partagé toute l'existence de Jack, lui qui avait été sa seule compagnie pendant ces 300 ans de solitude. Lui qui avait trouvé en sa personne ce qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps... un ami.

Wind caressait doucement la joue et le front de Jack, laissant un faible alizé courir sur son visage pour le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il était là.

Avec lui.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Jamais.

Perdu dans un monde de douleur et de fatigue, un monde de noirceur et de solitude, Jack sentit soudain une douce bise fendre les ténèbres. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans le lointain, il crut même entendre quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille...

_« Je suis là »_

 


	5. Culpabilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !  
> Désolée pour la pause ! Voilà le chapitre 5!

Chapitre 5 : Culpabilité

 

Bien que très inquiets pour Jack, les quatre gardiens, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pour le moment rien faire de plus pour lui, avaient décidé d'aller prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Ils savaient que le jeune esprit hivernal était entre de bonnes mains : Wind veillait sur lui comme un père sur son fils, et North avait pris la précaution de placer des yétis devant la porte de la chambre, pour prévenir toute intrusion.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc autour d'une table, dans la petite cuisine de l'atelier de North, chacun essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le silence s'était installé, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Même les elfes, qui d'habitude ne se privaient pas pour s'amuser et créer le plus de problèmes possibles, se taisaient, et ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter dehors, volant au passage un plateau de biscuits.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans la pièce que Tooth, North, Sandy, et un Bunny qui regardait dans le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable. North se leva en soupirant, et referma soigneusement la porte, avant de se tourner vers le lapin en soupirant. Celui-ci ne parut pas le remarquer, et continua à fixer la tasse qu'il serrait entre ses pattes, sans toutefois réellement la voir.

Le père Noël s'éclaircit la gorge, puis échangea un regard de connivence avec les deux autres : dans leurs yeux brillait la même interrogation que celle qui trottait dans l'esprit de North depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. En fait, depuis que Pitch avait abordé le sujet.

Tooth se décida. Elle posa sa tasse avec un petit bruit et prit la parole.

\- Bunny... Qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Pitch, tout à l'heure ? Au sujet de... de Pâques 1968. Que s’est-il passé ?

Rien dans l'attitude de son ami ne lui permit de savoir s'il l'avait écoutée, ou même seulement entendue. Il fixait toujours sa tasse, comme si les guimauves qui flottaient la surface du liquide étaient le spectacle le plus fascinant auquel le lapin avait jamais assisté. Ses amis, conscients du probable débat intérieur qui se jouait en ce moment même dans son esprit, décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne rien dire de plus afin de le laisser prendre la parole lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à parler.

Ce qui arriva finalement après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, lorsque la dernière guimauve de Bunny disparut dans les profondeurs de la tasse, gorgée de chocolat chaud – ou plutôt froid, à présent.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et brisa le silence.

\- Pâques de cette année-là... le 14 avril 1968... Honnêtement, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de moi que ce jour-là de toute ma vie d'immortel. Ce que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai dit, est impardonnable. Et il a fallu que je le dise à Jack. Il a fallu que je le dise à l'être que ces paroles pouvaient blesser le plus...

Bunny releva la tête et ses amis virent la tristesse et la honte envahir ses yeux verts.

\- Et le pire, c'est que je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit.

North et Tooth s'échangèrent un regard tandis que Sandy fronçait les sourcils. North but d'un trait le reste de sa boisson, puis regarda Bunny dans les yeux.

\- Bunny... Je sais, comme tous les esprits, que Pâques 1968 a été la pire fête de Pâques de tous les temps, en tout cas en Amérique. Mais nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tu en a toujours voulu à Jack, et que tu le détestais cordialement à cause de ça, avant qu'il ne devienne un gardien. Peut-être serait-il temps... de nous expliquer.

Son ami lui adressa un regard un peu perdu, puis soupira.

-Très bien... De toute façon, vous l'auriez su un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ce soit moi qui raconte...

Le gardien de l'espoir porta sa tasse toujours pleine à ses lèvres, et la vida en quelques lampées, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il commença son récit.

 

 

13 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

 

Ce jour-là, Bunny était optimiste : Pour une fois, Pâques s'annonçait bien. Il n'y avait pas de retard dans la décoration des œufs, le nombre de croyants n'avait jamais été aussi haut depuis au moins 50 ans, et le climat était idéal pour une chasse aux œufs. Il avait terminé de cacher tous les œufs, et il n'était même pas 22H. Tout était prêt pour le lendemain ! Le lapin s'accorda un soupir de satisfaction. Cette année-là, Pâques promettait d'être une réussite totale, peut-être même que cette date rentrerait dans le top 5 des meilleures fêtes de Pâques de tous les temps ! Que-dis-je, visons le top 3 ! Pensa le gardien, très enthousiaste. Il ne voyait pas quoi que ce fut qui puisse troubler cette journée. C'est sûr, ce sera une fête mémorable !

Bunny remua les moustaches, plus que satisfait, puis tapa le sol deux fois, avant de sauter dans le tunnel qui était apparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci avait disparu, et à la place, une fleur s'épanouissait dans la verdure, seule témoin du passage du lapin.

 

(...)

 

14 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

 

Bunny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve ! Un rêve qui paraissait bien trop réel, mais juste un rêve ! Le lapin se pinça, de plus en plus fort, s'arrachant presque la peau, et une bonne partie des poils de son bras droit... Rien n'y faisait.

Il ne se réveillait pas.   
Et pour une très bonne raison.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'était réel.

Affreusement réel.

 

Tout autour de lui n'était que glace et gel. Que froid et neige. Que silence et mort. Que destruction et horreur.

Toute la région, non, tout le pays, était gelé. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un ruisseau d'épargné. Les maisons avaient à moitié disparu sous la couche de neige, et une bise glaciale sifflait faiblement au travers des branches couvertes de givre des arbres.   
Mais le pire, c'était le silence.

Un silence qui perçait les oreilles de Bunny, aussi sûrement que des dizaines de marteaux-piqueurs.  
Pas un oiseau ne chantait. Pas une feuille ne bruissait.

Normal. Les oiseaux étaient morts, les feuilles, gelées.

Rien n'avait survécu - ou tout du moins, Bunny le croyait.

C'était une hécatombe. 

Un désastre.

Pâques était gâché. Complètement et irrémédiablement gâché.

Bunny avait envie de pleurer. Ou de tuer quelqu'un.

Ou peut-être les deux en même temps.

Soudain, les oreilles du gardien se dressèrent malgré elles. Un bruit !

Le bruit d'un jeune garçon. Qui semblait sangloter.

Bunny eut un sursaut. Sans doute étais-ce un humain qui avait besoin d'aide, qui plus est, un enfant. Il se précipita en direction du bruit, dérapa, et se trouva nez à nez avec...

Jack Frost. Un esprit, donc.

Un esprit doté d'une réputation exceptionnellement mauvaise.

Un esprit souvent comparé aux plus malfaisants, tels que Pitch ou encore Loki. *

Un esprit que tous évitaient, et que beaucoup haïssaient.

L'Esprit du froid et de l'Hiver.

De l' _Hiver._

Bunny ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, ou d'analyser la situation. Son cerveau ignora le fait que le jeune esprit pleurait. Ou encore qu'il était à genoux dans la neige. Ou encore qu'il paraissait horrifié et choqué.   
La seule chose qu'il retint fut le regard plein de culpabilité que celui-ci posa sur le gardien.

Et Bunny explosa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Loki : Dans la mythologie nordique, Dieu de la tromperie et de la discorde.

 


	6. Monstre !

Chapitre 6 : Monstre !

 

Bunny s'interrompit brièvement. Il abordait à présent la partie la plus difficile... Il se souvenait dans les moindres détails cette journée, et plus particulièrement les mots qu'il avait prononcés à l'encontre d'un certain esprit de l'Hiver... Comment aurait-il pu les oublier ? Ils étaient gravés dans son esprit à jamais, tout comme était gravée l'expression d'horreur qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Jack tout au long de la diatribe de Bunny, et que celui-ci n'avait remarqué que lorsqu'il s'était tu pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Bunny s'était décidé, au moment même où il avait accepté de raconter l'histoire, de ne rien cacher de ses paroles aux gardiens. Il les assumerait coûte que coûte. Le temps des secrets n'était plus. Bunny se resservit une tasse de chocolat chaud, prit une inspiration, et recommença à parler.

 

14 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

 

… Bunny explosa.

\- TOI ! Comment... comment as-tu pu... comment as-tu pu faire ça ?? Comment as-tu osé... toi... _toi_!

Le Lapin était dans une telle rage qu'il ne parvenait même plus à formuler des phrases correctes. Rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était assez fort pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit tout à fait l'esprit, s'imaginant blesser l'esprit de l'Hiver, le frapper, lui faire mal... Fort heureusement, Bunny se reprit. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser la violence physique lorsqu'il y avait un autre moyen. Le gardien était pourtant toujours aussi furieux. Il plongea son regard brûlant de colère et de haine dans celui, terrifié, de Jack.

\- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?? Hurla-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Pâques est ruiné ! Complètement foutu ! Alors que ce devait être une réussite totale, tu as tout fichu en l'air ! Tout !! Des mois de travail, tout ça pour _rien_!! Mais pourquoi ça devrait m'étonner ?? Hein ? Après tout, tu es le célèbre Jack Frost !! Le plus grand fouteur de merde de tout l'histoire de ce monde !! Tu gâches toujours tout, où que tu ailles ! Je suppose que tu as dû bien t'amuser, hein !! Forcément, c'est tellement drôle de _tuer_!! Regarde autour de toi ! Tout est _MORT_  ! Les arbres, les plantes, les animaux !! Et certainement aussi des _humains_  ! Des _enfants_  ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un _meurtrier_  ! Un monstre sans cœur et sans âme, qui tue pour son propre plaisir !! Et après tu te demandes pourquoi personne ne te voit ? T'es une _menace_ , voilà pourquoi ! Non seulement pour les humains, mais aussi pour le monde des esprits !! A se demander à quoi tu sers, ici, à part à tuer et tout gâcher ! Alors soit sûr d'une chose : Je ne te pardonnerais _jamais_. Et je m'assurerais que personne ne le fasse. Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Dans peu de temps, tout le monde saura qui tu es vraiment ! Et jamais personne ne t'acceptera, ne t'aimera ! Qui le voudrait ? Tu ne mérites pas des choses comme l'amitié, ou la croyance ! Tu ne mérites même pas de _vivre_  ! Tu devrais tout simplement mourir, ou mieux, _disparaître_  !! Disparaître sans laisser de traces ! Effacer ta sale existence de ce monde ! _MONSTRE_ !!

Enfin, Bunny s'interrompit, haletant pour reprendre son souffle, le sang battant ses tempes, la colère déformant son visage. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'une rage formidable. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer, lorsque ses yeux redevinrent fonctionnels.

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Jack Frost, l'esprit connu pour toujours être joyeux, rire et faire de mauvaises blagues, pour arborer continuellement ce satané sourire moqueur, l'esprit du Fun …

_Pleurait._

Bunny écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Les larmes du jeune esprit coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, larmes qui ne tardaient d'ailleurs pas à se solidifier en perles de givre. Le regard du garçon était plongé dans celui du Lapin, et celui-ci fut consterné de ce qu'il y lut.   
Il distinguait dans ces orbes bleus une telle souffrance, une telle douleur, qu'il sentit, malgré toute sa colère, son cœur se serrer. Mais le pire, ce fut le regard de total désespoir que le plus jeune lui envoya. Un regard saturé par le chagrin et l'effroi, un regard horrifié et terrifié. Le regard d'un être brisé.

Bunny était toujours sous le choc, lorsqu'il entendit un murmure rauque s'élever dans les airs.

\- M-monstre ? Balbutia Jack de sa voix faible. D-Disparaître ?

Le Lapin sentit sa colère revenir, et il cracha ses derniers mots :

-Oui, exactement !! Tu devrais juste mourir ! Tout le monde en serait heureux, crois-moi !

Jack écarquilla les yeux, atterré. Alors, c'était ainsi... Il avait tant essayé de repousser ces pensées, pendant toutes ces années, tentant de se convaincre de son utilité, de son droit de vie.... s'efforçant de se dire que les autres légendes ne pensaient pas ainsi... Mais il avait tort. C'était le cas. Ils le haïssaient. Ils le voulaient _mort_.

Le jeune esprit se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, saisit son bâton de berger, et recula de quelques pas, assommé par cette révélation. Il laissa échapper un sanglot avant de décoller à toute vitesse, Wind, impuissant, sifflant autour de lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort que son compagnon n'entendait pas. Ne voulait pas entendre.

A cet instant, il voulait juste... mourir. Si seulement il le pouvait !

 

Resté au sol, le gardien de l'espoir était quelque peu perdu. Jack Frost avait _pleuré_.

Mais il chassa ce fait de son esprit et haussa les épaules. Tant mieux, après tout, si les paroles du lapin avaient touché ce satané flocon sur pattes ! C'était le but, non ? Et puis, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité... Et il l'avait bien cherché ! Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais dû être ici ! C'est vrai, quoi, c'était le _printemps_ , dans ce pays ! Et tant pis pour lui s'il n'était pas foutu de comprendre qu'au printemps, il n'était pas censé _neiger_  ! Et encore moins se produire un pareil blizzard !

Bunny soupira en regardant le paysage dévasté autour de lui. Impossible de célébrer Pâques dans ces conditions... Et tout ça, c'était de la faute d'un imbécile d'esprit qui ne vivait que pour rendre le travail des autres légendes insupportable !

Soudain, une petite voix retentit dans la clairière gelée, faisant s'interrompre le flot de pensées du lapin géant, et le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

  



	7. Rencontre

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre

 

_\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !_

  
Bunny se retourna, sur le qui-vive, ses yeux détaillant les alentours, ses boomerangs prêts à repousser une hypothétique attaque. Quelle était cette voix ? Qui pouvait donc se trouver dans ce qui restait de cette forêt ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, prenait-elle la défense de l'esprit de l'hiver ? Le lapin laissa son regard glisser sur les arbres gelés, inspectant les branches recouvertes de givre et de neige, cherchant la moindre trace du mystérieux personnage qui avait parlé.

Rien.

Bunny commençait presque à douter avoir véritablement entendu quelque chose, lorsque la voix s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, frêle et timide, mais décidée.

\- Tu... tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça !

Le gardien de l'espoir fit volte-face, et cette fois, il put apercevoir une tâche de couleur disparaître prestement derrière ce qui restait d'un grand chêne. Méfiant, il s'approcha à pas feutrés du tronc noirci, avant de s'immobiliser un instant, un détail le frappant.  
_Noirci ?_ Comment ça, noirci ? Le gel ne pouvait pas être responsable de ces étranges tâches... Si ?

Bunny secoua la tête, revenant à l'instant présent. Quelle importance ? Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était l'identité de son mystérieux interlocuteur, qui semblait retenir son souffle, caché derrière l'imposant fût.

Le gardien hésita. Quelle attitude adopter ? Apparemment, l'être invisible ne lui voulait pas de mal, et paraissait plus craintif qu'autre chose... De plus, à en juger par le son de sa voix, Bunny n'avait pas affaire à un quelqu'un, mais plutôt à une quelqu'une. Non pas qu'il n'existait pas de femmes dangereuses, non loin de là – une certaine Grande Déesse de la Nature en étant un parfait exemple - mais le lapin avait la curieuse impression que la propriétaire de cette voix ne lui ferait aucun mal... Finalement, il opta pour une approche pacifique, et, bien qu'il restât sur ses gardes, choisi de ranger ses croissants de bois meurtriers, afin de ne pas effrayer l'inconnue. Puis il parla.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, dit-il d'un ton très calme et qui se voulait rassurant, mais soyez sûr que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Alors montrez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

Bunny attendit quelques minutes, immobile, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de discerner un quelconque mouvement de la part de « l'autre ».

Finalement, celui-ci se montra, se penchant légèrement sur le côté du tronc, et dévoilant son visage aux yeux du lapin géant.   
Ce dernier resta bouche-bée lorsque l'énigmatique personnage sortit entièrement de sa cachette, apparemment pas très rassuré. Il se rapprocha à petits pas avant de s'immobiliser à distance respectable de Bunny.

C'était une toute jeune femme d'une saisissante beauté. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un vert profond qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ondulant gracieusement, et noyant une partie de son visage aux traits fins et subtils. Une délicate coiffe faite de lierre et de minuscules fleurs blanches ceignait son front, et autour de ses bras s'enroulaient de délicates tiges de lierre. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe faite de feuilles de chêne, de mousse et de vigne vierge, qui camouflait jusqu'aux pieds de l'inconnue. Mais ce qui avait retenu toute l'attention de Bunny était les yeux de la jeune fille. Délicatement en amande, ils étaient d'un améthyste si pur que le lapin crut s'y perdre pendant quelques secondes. Puis ses yeux descendirent à son cou et il entrevit un fragile pendentif en argent. Au bout de son fermoir délicatement ciselé se trouvait une émeraude très pure, taillée dans une forme de feuille extrêmement détaillée. Les yeux de Bunny s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de la signification du bijou. Il l'avait déjà vu, sous la forme d'une esquisse, dans un des livres de la grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans l'atelier de North. C'était une sorte de vieux grimoire qui traitait des différents esprits, majeurs ou mineurs, qui peuplaient le monde.

C'était le bijou que Mère Nature avait offert à trois de ses filles qu'elle avait nommé Gardiennes des Forêts. Et personne d'autre ne pouvait prétendre porter ce bijou. Ce qui signifiait que l'une de ces Gardiennes se trouvait en face de lui.

Bunny se força à recommencer à respirer. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire...

Devant lui se trouvait une des trois Dryades.

 

(…)

 

Bunny ne comprenait pas. Les trois Dryades étaient connues pour être d'une extrême timidité, ne se montrant jamais, même aux autres esprits élémentaires, leurs frères et sœurs. Elles préféraient la compagnie des animaux à celle des autres esprits, ou des humains. Ceux-ci croyaient pourtant en elles, bien qu'elles fassent de leur mieux pour rester invisible à leurs yeux. En vérité, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un esprit que Bunny en voyait une ; et il ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il devait être la première légende depuis un très long moment à voir, et même parler, à une des Trois Gardiennes des Forêts.

La jeune fille suivit le regard de Bunny toujours vissé sur son pendentif, puis sourit timidement. Lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, sa voix, douce et craintive, parut ramener le Gardien au présent.

\- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle, j'en oublie les convenances... Je me nomme Caïssa, et, comme tu as dû le comprendre, je suis une des trois Dryades des Forêts.   
Cette dernière s'inclina légèrement, un peu gênée, avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui la fixait avec toujours autant de stupéfaction...

\- Et... tu es... Bunnymund, c'est exact ?

Le concerné hocha la tête. Il aperçut le regard de la jeune légende le détailler timidement, comme pour être sûre qu'il n'était pas un imposteur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Bunny put clairement y voir du reproche, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix légèrement plus ferme.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il ne méritait pas ces paroles.

Le Gardien de l'Espoir écarquilla les yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Il parut reprendre tout-à-fait ses esprits, car, lorsqu'il parla, il avait retrouvé son ton habituel.

\- N-Non mais tu plaisantes, là ? Il ne les méritait pas ? Mais enfin, regardes autour de toi ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à ta forêt ! Tout est détruit et gelé ! Non seulement il a gâché Pâques, mais en plus il a dû tuer toutes les plantes et les animaux à 10 kilomètres à la ronde ! Comment toi, une Gardienne des Forêts, peux cautionner ça ?

Caïssa ferma les yeux en soupirant. Comment expliquer au lapin qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Bien sûr, je peux comprendre, après tout, tu viens juste d'arriver... Mais tu aurais quand même pu lui laisser une chance de t'expliquer, au lieu de sauter directement aux conclusions...

Bunny inclina la tête, complètement perdu. La Dryade parut le remarquer et soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se rapprocher à petits pas de ce dernier et de s'asseoir sur l'herbe gelée. D'un geste timide, elle invita le lapin à en faire de même.

Bunny se tâta. Que faire ? Partir ? Rester ? Après tout, il avait le temps de comprendre : il était déjà passé dans tous les autres pays pour vérifier le bon déroulement de Pâques, et ici, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de rétablir les choses... Il obéit donc, et s'installa relativement confortablement sur le sol glacé, grimaçant au contact de celui-ci. Puis il reporta son attention à la jeune fille qui le fixait, et lui annonça avec un soupir qu'il l'écoutait.

Caïssa hocha la tête, et commença son récit.

 

(...)

 

\- Attends attends ! Attends un peu Bunny !!!

\- Comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles ??

\- A _notre_ Jack !

\- Quelle horreur !

\- J'y crois pas, tu nous as jamais parlé de ça !

\- * sable qui sort par les oreilles *

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dû ressentir ??

\- Franchement, si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la-

\- LES AMIS ! Je sais ! Je sais, et, croyez-moi, celui qui m'en veut le plus, c'est bien moi-même ! Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, _s'il-vous-plaît,_ laissez-moi finir mon histoire. Ensuite, vous pourrez me frapper, promis. C'est d'accord ?

\- …

\- …

\- Parfait... Donc, je disais...

 


	8. Désespoir

Chapitre 8 : Désespoir

 

Caïssa prit une grande inspiration, et commença son récit.

 

13 avril 1968, quelque part en Amérique :

 

C'était le soir. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons à travers le feuillage, mais bien peu arrivaient jusqu'au sol. Perchée dans mon arbre favori, je contemplai le spectacle du couchant. J'adorais voir le soleil disparaître à l'horizon dans ces magnifiques nuances, tantôt roses, tantôt orangées. Un spectacle qui me ravissait d'autant plus qu'en tant que dryade, je connaissais l'importance de l'astre solaire pour ma chère forêt. Bientôt, la lune se leva, pleine, ronde et brillante, et je ne pus m’empêcher de me demander si l'Homme de la Lune m'observait de là où il était. Ma mère m’avait parlé de lui, il y a longtemps, comme son égal, tant par les pouvoirs que par le rôle : choisir les esprits parmi le monde des humains. Je restai là, à penser, pendant un certain temps, avant de descendre de mon perchoir. Je commençai à errer à travers les arbres comme à mon habitude, lorsque j'entendis soudain des éclats de voix. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit, un peu réticente : je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié les humains, les trouvant bruyants, et bien peu respectueux de la nature... Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas exception, braillant de toute la force de leurs cordes vocales autour d'un grand feu, et faisant fuir tout animal dans un périmètre de plus de 500 mètres à la ronde. Je soupirai, en reculant à nouveau dans les bosquets. Je n'appréciai pas vraiment leur présence dans mes forêts, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour les en chasser... je grimaçai, tentant de me réconforter à l'idée qu'ils seraient certainement partis demain matin, et qu'il ne resterait aucune trace de leur passage... Après cela, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu de repos dans mon antre, dans un coin reculé de la forêt, où aucun humain n'avait jamais été. Au moins, ici, le silence était absolu, et je m'endormis assez vite.

Je fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par une odeur...horrible. Une odeur qui, j'en suis sure, me poursuivrai longtemps... une odeur de _mort_.

L'odeur du feu.

Mêlée à celle du bois brûlé, et, bien pire, de la chair brûlée...

L'air était lourd de cette odeur, et me faisait tourner la tête. Je me précipitai au dehors, et c'est là que je vis...

L' _Enfer_.

Je n'avais pas d'autres mots, à cet instant, pour décrire cette vision, et je doutais d'en avoir jamais.

C'était comme si le soleil, que j'admirais tant il y a seulement quelques heures, était descendu sur la Terre, et détruisait tout sur son passage.

Comme si des torrents de lave s'étaient déversés sur la forêt, répandant la mort et la destruction.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas un incendie.

C'était bien plus.

Bien trop.

J’étais figée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient reconnaître la forêt que j'avais parcourue si peu de temps auparavant.

Les flammes dévoraient littéralement les arbres, les réduisant en cendres en quelques minutes. Le brasier était si intense que j'avais l'impression de fondre, alors qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de mètres entre moi et les premières flammes. La chaleur était insupportable, mais le pire, c'était sans conteste le bruit. Un vacarme épouvantable qui m'agressait les tympans, et me fit plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer la tumulte.

Je repris enfin mes esprits, et me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la partie de la forêt encore épargnée par les flammes, avant de grimper dans un énorme pin qui dominait une partie des bois. Arrivée au sommet, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, et mon souffle se tarir.

C'était un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, même dans mes pires cauchemars.

Plus des trois quarts de ma forêt étaient en flammes. Des centaines de milliers de kilomètres carrés d'arbres partaient en fumée. Je ne voyais même plus la lune, tant le ciel était obscurci par l'horrible fumée noire qui me faisait violemment tousser. Je vis au loin des hommes tenter d'enrayer l'incendie, juste devant un petit village, mais je devinais qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les habitants fuyaient déjà, et je distinguait parmi eux, malgré la distance, les adolescents que j'avais vu il y a quelques heures. Je compris immédiatement que c'était leur feu qui avait déclenché ce désastre, et je serrai les dents, impuissante et dégoûtée.

Les flammes gagnaient du terrain, progressant à une vitesse phénoménale, et lorsque je sautai lestement de mon perchoir, je m'aperçut avec horreur que j'étais quasiment cernée par l'incendie. Je commençai à courir le plus vite possible, esquivant les flammes et les troncs noircis qui, vaincus par la fournaise, s'écrasaient au sol dans de grands et terrifiants craquements. Je ressentais au plus profond de moi la perte de chacun de ces arbres, et une douleur, diffuse d'abord, puis de plus en plus lancinante, prit place dans ma poitrine. Et je savais d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle signifiait.

La forêt mourrait.

Et moi avec.

Je courrai toujours, luttant pour ma vie, comme beaucoup d'animaux qui détalaient en poussant des cris terrifiés. Je vis avec soulagement que Horyn, mon cerf et meilleur ami, faisait partie de la horde paniquée. Je portai mes doigts à ma bouche afin de siffler pour lui signifier ma présence, sans pour autant ralentir. Le majestueux animal stoppa sa course, avant de rebrousser chemin pour se précipiter vers moi.

\- Ne viens pas, hurlai-je, continue de courir !

Horyn ne tint pas compte de mes paroles et fonça jusqu'à mon niveau, avant de faire demi-tour et de se retrouver à mes cotés, toujours galopant.

\- Imbécile, murmurai-je, touchée, avant de saisir son cou et de me hisser sur son dos d'un mouvement.

A aucun moment Horyn ou moi-même ne nous étions arrêtés, mais le feu nous talonnait toujours. Je sentais sa chaleur me caresser la peau et roussir mes cheveux. Je me penchai sur l'encolure de mon fidèle ami et lui chuchotai quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci accéléra encore, bondissant à travers les fourrés, slalomant entre les arbres, franchissant des troncs couchés et de multiples cours d'eau. Nous gagnions du terrain.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt, et Horyn ralentit enfin. Ici, l'herbe était rare, et il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Nous étions en sécurité.

Je descendis de ma monture et regarda avec horreur la dernière partie de la forêt sombrer petit à petit dans les flammes. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les arbres restants ne soient touchés et partent en fumée. A cette pensée, la douleur dans ma poitrine ne fit que s'intensifier d'avantage, et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, ce qui rendit mon compagnon inquiet. Il me lécha la joue et je le repoussai doucement, avant de lui sourire de manière rassurante. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce qu'il m'arrivait, et gémit à son tour, angoissé.

L'adrénaline de notre chevauchée redescendit, et je sentit des larmes d'horreur couler sur mes joues, tandis que j'étais condamnée à regarder ma forêt bien-aimée se transformer en cendres.

Soudain, je levai la tête. J'avais ressenti une présence. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : sur une colline, je reconnaissait... des esprits !

Il y en avait plusieurs, et, bien que je ne les connaissais pas, je me senti retrouver du courage. Ils allaient m'aider ! Même s'ils n'avaient peut-être pas des pouvoirs adéquats, comme le contrôle de l'eau ou même celui du feu, ils pouvaient aider à guider les animaux survivants vers un endroit sûr, ou au moins faire en sorte de sauver un arbre du carnage, afin de laisser à la forêt une chance de repousser, et me permettre de survivre !

Oubliant totalement ma légendaire timidité, je me précipitai vers eux, suivie de près par Horyn.

-S'il vous-plaît, hurlai-je, à l'aide, par ici ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

Je continuai mes appels de détresse, gravissant de mon mieux la colline, malgré l'étau qui m'enserrait de plus en plus le cœur.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, vite, s'il vous-plaît !

Soudain, je trébuchai sur une pierre et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol pentu. Un peu désorientée, je me relevai doucement, aidée par Horyn, avant de relever la tête vers le haut de la colline...

Et je senti mon cœur éclater sous le choc.

Personne.

Ils étaient partis.

J'en distinguai encore quelques uns se diriger vers les plaines.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Ma vue se brouilla, et de nouvelles larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur mes joues, nettoyant la suie qui s'y était installée. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, et dans mon esprit, un seul mot tournoyait.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas aidés ? J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il m'avaient vue, ou, au moins, entendue !

Alors, pourquoi ?

Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi. Je me tournai lentement vers ma chère forêt, comme assommée. A mes cotés, Horyn se coucha, impuissant face à ma douleur, tant morale que physique.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, tout espoir envolé.

C'était fini.  
J'allais mourir.

La forêt allait mourir.

Et sans forêt, sans endroit où vivre, sans nourriture, les animaux suivraient.

Horyn, également.

Je ne pu retenir plus longtemps mes sanglots, et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, dévastée, laissant libre cours à ma détresse.

Soudain, je ressentis une chose étrange, et totalement déplacée.

A vrai dire, c'était sans doute la dernière sensation à laquelle j'aurais pu m'attendre ici.

J'avais froid.

Un vent d'air frais me fit frissonner, et je me redressait, ébahie.

Comment pouvais-je avoir froid à coté d'une fournaise pareille ?

Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel, comme alertée par un sixième sens, et me figeai de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.  


 


	9. Vie

Chapitre 9 : Vie

 

Bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers le ciel, j'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, juste au-dessus de moi, se tenait un esprit. Cela, je l'avais assez vite compris, puisqu'il _flottait_ littéralement dans les airs, ce qui me surpris. Bien sûr, je savais que certains esprits pouvaient voler, mais _aucun_ n'en était capable sans un moyen de transport ou une paire d'ailes... Mais cet esprit-là n'avait rien de tout ça. En revanche, il tenait dans une de ses mains un étrange bâton incurvé à son extrémité. Je ne voyais que la silhouette de cet étrange visiteur, car il n'était pas assez proche du brasier pour être éclairé. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'avança, je pu discerner son visage. A ce moment, deux choses me frappèrent.

D'abord, ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blanc immaculé, et ce, même si de la suie voletait partout autour de nous.

Puis, mon regard tomba sur ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu si pur que je cru m'y noyer pendant quelques instants. Mais surtout, j'avais discerné en eux autant de peine qu'il devait, j'en étais sure, y en avoir dans les miens au même moment. Et cela me choqua plus que le reste. L'esprit paraissait réellement ébranlé du spectacle de ma chère forêt partant en fumée. Je n'étais pas sure qu'il ait remarqué ma présence, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait pris la parole.

\- Quelle horreur, l'entendis-je murmurer, un air d'effroi dansant sur son visage. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose ! Wind, j'ai besoin de ta force !

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdie. _Wind_? L'esprit du vent ? Il existait réellement ? Et, encore plus étonnant, ce garçon - car j'avais pu remarquer son jeune âge – lui parlait ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Un grand coup de vent interrompit mes pensées, et sembla répondre à l'esprit. Ébahie, je compris que c'était Wind qui permettait au jeune garçon de voler. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le nombre de légendes qui seraient prêtes à tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir le même privilège que ce dernier... Chevaucher le vent relevait plus du mythe ou du rêve pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Toute à mes réflexions, je ne m’aperçus que quelques secondes plus tard de ce qu'avait dit l'esprit.

Il allait... faire quelque chose … ?

Vraiment ?

Je sentis l'espoir revenir dans mon cœur tandis que j'observais la fine silhouette se diriger vers le redoutable brasier, et se placer au-dessus.

Je le vis brandir son bâton, et je sentis immédiatement l'atmosphère se refroidir, ce qui me laissa pantoise, compte tenu de la fournaise. Enfin, je compris.

C'était un esprit de l' _hiver_.

Pendant un instant, je remerciais le Ciel et Mère Nature que l'élément de l'inconnu soit efficace contre le feu, avant de me figer.

Un esprit de l'Hiver ?

Je n'en connaissais qu'un, de nom.

Jack Frost.

Je me mordis la lèvre, inquiète. Je n'avais eu que de mauvais échos de cet esprit. On racontait qu'il semait la discorde et apportait le chaos, faisant toujours de mauvaises blagues, et n'hésitant pas à répandre l'hiver abusivement. Était-ce vrai ? J'en doutais, honnêtement. Est-ce qu'un esprit mauvais aiderait à éteindre un incendie qui ne le concernait absolument pas, mettant ainsi sa vie en danger ? Car, oui, Jack Frost était un esprit de l'Hiver, et se diriger vers un brasier de cette ampleur relevait, pour lui, quasiment du suicide. Et ce constat me terrifia.

Impuissante, je ne pouvais que regarder l'esprit créer de grandes vagues de glaces, tentant d'étouffer l'incendie, apparemment aidé de Wind, qui empêchait à présent le feu de se propager. Pendant plus de deux heures, Jack Frost combattit les flammes, s'obstinant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et je savais alors pourquoi il s'efforçait de maîtriser l'incendie. Il le faisait pour la forêt, certes. Pour les animaux. Mais il le faisait également pour les humains, dont les villages et les villes étaient menacés. Je savais que cet esprit si particulier n'avait aucun croyant, et qu'il était le seul à, étrangement, ne pas en avoir besoin. Alors, qu'il essaye tant de sauver les mêmes humains qui n'avaient jamais cru en lui me brisait littéralement le cœur. Une colère sourde s'empara alors de moi, contre les légendes qui avaient préféré détourner le regard de la catastrophe qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Et le seul qui me venait en aide était celui que tous haïssaient et voyaient comme un désastre ambulant ?! J'avais toujours exécré l'injustice, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant. Et dire que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide !

Je constatai bientôt avec effroi que le feu gagnait du terrain. Jack Frost ne pouvait pas, à lui tout seul, enrayer l'incendie, et il était énormément désavantagé par la forte chaleur qui se dégageait des flammes. Moi-même, je commençais à me sentir mal, alors lui...

Je vis avec désespoir le jeune esprit prendre de la hauteur, stoppant ses tentatives. Ainsi, il allait m'abandonner... Mais comment lui en vouloir, alors même qu'il avait tout essayé ? Et de toute façon, il ignorait ma présence, et peut-être même jusqu'à mon existence...

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jack Frost avait saisi son bâton des deux mains, et paraissait se concentrer intensément, Wind tournoyant autour de lui. Je sentis son énergie grandir encore et encore, devenant ridiculement démesurée. Un halo bleuté, d'abord très faible, puis de plus en plus grand et brillant, entourait la petite silhouette du jeune esprit. Je blêmis soudain en comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

\- Pas moyen... murmurai-je, mortifiée.

Je devais forcément me tromper... A vrai dire, j’espérais me tromper. Car s'il était sur le point de faire ce à quoi je pensais, je savais qu'il pourrait ne pas en réchapper.

Cependant, mon doute se transforma en certitude lorsque je vis un énorme blizzard commencer à se former autour de Jack Frost, pour le moment concentré sur seulement quelques mètres carrés. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus dense, et tournait de plus en plus vite, alors que la puissance de l'esprit atteignait le point de rupture.

Horrifiée, je me levai et hurlai :

\- Arrêtes !! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Si tu fais ça... Si tu fais ça, tu risques de _mourir_!!

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait m'entendre, mais que faire d'autre ?

Car je savais qu'il allait tenter de relâcher tout son pouvoir d'un coup, de puiser dans ses réserves les plus profondes, afin d'éradiquer l'incendie. Je savais également qu'il tenterait tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ce blizzard, pour ne pas prendre de vies inutiles. Et surtout, je savais que, lorsqu'un esprit tentait d'utiliser autant de pouvoir en une fois, il pouvait en mourir.

Et cela me terrorisait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, de mettre ta vie en danger pour des gens qui ne croient même pas en toi !! Je t'en supplie, arrête !!

Je ne sus jamais comment cela arriva, si ce fut Wind qui porta ma voix, toujours est-il qu'au travers du chaos, je vis son visage se tourner, pour la première fois, vers moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et s'il y lut toute la supplication dans mes yeux, il ne fit rien pour arrêter son blizzard.   
Au contraire.

Il sourit, d'un sourire rassurant, comme s'il me disait que tout ira bien, que j'allais vivre.

Seulement je ne voulais pas de cette vie si cela signifiait qu'il perdrait la sienne.  
Mais lui... lui ne voulait que m'aider. Sans un seul instant penser à sa vie. Je le vis me faire un petit clin d’œil, toujours souriant.

Comme une promesse de vie.

Une promesse qui ne concernait que moi.

Non. Pas seulement moi.

Moi et la forêt.

Et les animaux.

Et les humains.

Nous tous.

Sauf lui.

Je ne pus me résoudre à retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, alors que le blizzard, relâché, explosait littéralement dans le ciel, soufflant les flammes, et me projetant au sol.

Pendant quatre heures, le blizzard continua, grossissant, poussant les hommes à s'abriter, et réduisant la fournaise au néant. Gelant les arbres dévorés par les flammes, mais aussi ceux, très peu nombreux, qui avaient été épargnés.

Pendant quatre heures, je restai recroquevillée sous la neige, collée contre Horyn, qui me faisait profiter de sa chaleur corporelle, tentant de résister à la bise glacée et au froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans mes os.

Pendant quatre heures, je priai pour que ce Jack Frost, à qui moi et tant d'autres devaient leur vie, survive au déchaînement de ses pouvoirs.

Et ce furent les quatre plus longues heures de toute ma vie.

 

  



End file.
